Devices to position dental imaging media are known in the art, such as the XCP devices available from DENTSPLY International of York, Pa. Such devices often have a positioning arm affixed to bite block. The patient bits on the bite block to secure it in the oral cavity. A shelf or other means is often provided to physically engage and position an x-ray imaging media in that position. Such media includes for example, traditional x-ray film, digital sensors, phosphor plates and the like.
Often it is necessary for the dental professional to have multiple positioning devices for the taking of the different views required. In one x-ray session the professional may choose between anterior devices, posterior devices and others.
A need exists therefore for a positioning device capable of easily switching between a plurality of dental x-ray imaging positions. The device should have some indicia (such as color coding, writing, verbiage, phrases or sentences, symbols, pictures, marks, scribes, detents and the like or combinations thereof—all collectively referred to herein as color coding, indicia and the like for the sake of simplicity).